


Semana Ichiruki de Discord

by kleinegirl87



Series: Especial de Halloween [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: Siete días, siete viñetas/drabbles, siete temas dedicados a nuestra pareja favorita que culminaran con el especial de Halloween el 31. Prepárense para los fantasmas, monstruos y otros demonios.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Especial de Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021063
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1: How good you look to me/ Luces tan bien

— ¿Sabes?, luces increíble esta noche.

Ella acariciaba el cuerpo magullado de Ichigo, había sangre por todas partes y las heridas que le había provocado la pelea nunca sanarán.

— ¡Cállate y deja de tocarme de esa manera!

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo?, al cabo ya no puedes sentir mis caricias.

— Pero puedo verte hacerlo.

Ella se giró de su lugar en el suelo y volteó a ver en dirección del alma que al fin había podido cosechar. Tenía siglos buscando un alma como la del chico, una que pudiera interactuar con ella y no le temiera sólo por ser la muerte. Un alma que la apreciara y fuera capaz de amarla, aunque tuviera que forzarla a estar con ella.

— Por favor, si te encanta.

— Que hayamos fornicado no quiere decir que me guste lo que haces— Ella se levantó lentamente de su posición en el suelo y se dirigió a él, cubierta con una fina tela que no escondía nada su desnudes, y lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello con algo de dificultad por la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos,

— Que crudo eres, y no finjas, estás ansioso de volverlo a hacer— Él la abrazó de su cadera para que no se alejara y cayera.

— No cuando eso provoca una crisis humanitaria.

— Detalles, detalles.


	2. Day 2: Don't get caught / Que no te atrapen

— Por favor, ten cuidado, Ichigo.

— No te preocupes, ¿qué es lo que deseas comer?— El joven le acarició el cabello y repartió unos pocos besos en la cabeza de su pareja.

— Una ardilla o un conejo, tengo mucha hambre— Su estómago gruñó sonoramente, a lo que él, en respuesta, sonrió divertido.

— ¿Un conejo? Rukia, pensé que te encantaban esos animalejos.

— Lo hacen, pero tenemos mucha hambre— Ambos vieron y acariciaron su amplio vientre, pronto daría a luz y ya no es seguro para ella dejar el nido que con tanto celo habían preparado.

— Trataré de traer una oveja, tú y los cachorros necesitarán algo más consistente que una ardilla.

— No dejes que te atrapen los cazadores.

— Deja que lo intenten, ¿que podrían hacer un grupo de humanos estúpidos contra mí?

Mientras salía de la cueva, el cuerpo de Ichigo comenzó la dolorosa transformación en bestia hasta que quedó un enorme e imponente lobo que haría lo que fuera para proteger lo que quedaba de su manada.


	3. Day 3: There's a curse between us / Hay una maldición entre nosotros

Hay una maldición entre nosotros, una que nos tortura y mata de a poco

Le gusta ver que no acerquemos para después alejarnos violentamente

Arrancarnos de los brazos del otro

Y arrojarnos a un vacío de soledad

Lo hace una y otra vez

Haciéndose más dolorosa con cada separación

Al punto que en nuestras almas se está formando un hueco que amenaza con devorarlo todo y destruirlos a todos

Y, ojalá, al final de todo, quede algo en pie cuando las máscaras que cubren nuestros rostros se rompan.


	4. Day 4: When a tornado meets a volcano / Cuando un tornado se encuentra con un volcán

El punto de la unión había sido formar una alianza entre ambas tierras. En ambas había un problema relacionado con los humanos, a unos los cazaba con mucho éxito y, a los otros, les estaba destruyendo sus territorios de caza. Las Banshee no esperaban que los Druidas aceptaran la alianza matrimonial ni mucho menos que aceptaran que la ceremonia fuera efectuada por Danu, la madre de los Tuatha Dé Danann, en la isla de Tirnanoge, la Tierra de la juventud.

Los novios, que no se llevaron nada bien nada más presentarse, ahora parecían ansiosos de que terminara la ceremonia.

— Señorita Rukia, salga rápido, tenemos que arreglarla para su boda— Tocó en su puerta una de las damas de compañía de la novia.

— Después, estoy ocupada... ahhh, Ichigo— Se escuchó su voz ahogada del otro lado de la puerta.

— Pero, Señorita...

— Dijo que, ahhh, Rukia, que después...— Se escuchó una voz masculina, tan ahogada como la de la novia.

La chica, que tenía detrás de ella a un séquito de sirvientas que debían de ayudar a vestir a la novia, ahora tenía que encontrar el modo de retrasar la ceremonia y no ofender a Danu ni a los Tuatha Dé Danann ahora que los novios decidieron adelantar su noche de bodas... otra vez.


	5. Day 5: Beneath the pale moonlight - a romantic getaway / Bajo la pálida luz de la luna, una escapada romántica

— La luna luce hermosa esta noche, ¿no crees, Ichigo?— Dijo la doncella desvirgada mientras veía al enrojecido disco, tal vez por lo que los atestiguó hacer o por ser noche de luna de sangre.

— Mucho, la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, especialmente porque la veo contigo, Rukia— Él mintió, no miró ni de soslayo al cielo, prefiriendo ver a la mujer que seguía debajo de él y a la que despertó a los placeres de la carne, aun en contra de los deseos de su padre y de el hermano de ella.

La pareja dejaba que la luz de la luna bañara a sus pieles desnudas, sudadas después de sus extenuantes actividades amorosas, apenas protegidos del frío de la noche por una delgada sábana. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana abierta, la corriente de aire hacía que las cortinas acentuaran la elegancia de la habitación y la pareja sintiera deliciosos escalofríos que los incitaban a repetir actos sensuales.

— Aunque tú luces más hermosa, pálida y única— Volvió a besar el cuello de su amante de esa noche, ansioso por volver a enterrarse en ella, tal vez debería volverlo en un arreglo más permanente. Ya estaba en edad de emparejarse.

— Es que estoy un poco hambrienta— Dijo tímida, ambos escaparon a la mansión en el campo de la familia de él de imprevisto, sin provisiones ni la protección adecuada. Ichigo debió de haberlo pensado con antelación antes de llevarse a la chica de las tierras de su hermano.

— Es mi culpa, te alejé demasiado de tu granate— Ichigo ya tenía uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, encantado por su dureza y sensibilidad. A ella tampoco que la hubiera alejado de la gema de sangre que la protegía y alimentaba, todo lo que le hacía Ichigo con su boca y dedos había tomado prioridad.

— No te preocupes, de otro modo mi hermano se hubiera dado cuenta de que me escape... puedo alimentarme de ti... si no te molesta— Rukia podía sentir un ligero dolor en su boca y de cómo comenzaba a salivar.

Ichigo volvió a los labios de la chica.

— Ahh, Ichi...— Ella sólo pudo gemir cuando él sorpresivamente volvió a entrar en ella. Si ella generara calor, estaría en llamas.

— Mírame, Rukia— Con trabajo abrió sus ojos. Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban con luz amarilla, típica de los alquimistas y hechiceros que habían logrado forjar una piedra filosofal.

Las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus ojos sentía sentía como si su pecho se inflamara en deseo por él. Sabía que él se acercó a ella originalmente por interés, ¿por qué otro motivo se acercaría un hechicero de trescientos años y cientos de amantes a una princesa vampiro que no llegaba ni a los cincuenta, prácticamente una recién nacida?, y ella se lo permitió, un poco harta del restrictivo protocolo que la seguía a dónde sea que fuere, y la posibilidad de un pequeño, pero delicioso, affair con un amante tan consumado no sonaba como una mala idea.

Tan fascinada estaba estaba ella por sus ojos que no se dio cuenta que los de ella también comenzaron a brillar con una luz violeta, que sólo emiten los vampiros de su posición en momentos de intensidad emocional. Su piel volvió a transpirar ese sudor frío conforme aumentaba esa presión en su centro e Ichigo bombeaba con más dureza.

— Rukia, muérdeme— La orden de Ichigo no fue más que un gemido que ella no dudó en seguir. Todo lo que Ichigo le había enseñado esa noche la había deleitado en todos los sentidos y nada la hacía pensar que sería diferente.

Así que, con un poco de miedo, dejó que sus colmillos, enormes agujas que desgarran la carne con facilidad, se enterraran en la carótida de su primer amante, aún insegura de querer que otro ocupe su lugar algún día. La tibieza de la sangre que entró en su boca fue embriagante, era cierto que el sexo y la sangre eran el mejor afrodisiaco. Ella bebió de su cuello hasta que Ichigo la obligó a separarse, no porque hubiera bebido demasiado sino porque extrañaba el sabor de sus labios. La sangre dejó de correr rápidamente de su cuello.

Pronto ambos alcanzaron un orgasmo atronador que mandó corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que los dejó agotados en los brazos del otro.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó Rukia, después de haberse recuperado, al notar que en su dedo anular izquiedo había un anillo con una enorme gema de color rojo granate, un zafiro rojo.

— Yo podría preguntar lo mismo— Dijo Ichigo al notar que en el centro de su pecho había un diamante azul en forma de trillón.

Se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. El amanecer se estaba acercando así que Ichigo, con su magia, cerró las ventanas y cortinas para que los dos pudieran dormir un poco antes de que su padre, el Gran Mago; y el hermano de Rukia, el Rey de los Vampiros; los encontraran y los regañasen por su travesura.

Tendrían que planear más escapadas románticas como esa después, cuando hubieran descansado y comido algo.


	6. Day 6: Emotional motion sickness/I can't seem to drown you out  Mareo emocional/No puedo ahogarte

Ella ya no podía seguir así, encerrada en la cárcel de su mente. Incapaz de encontrar un momento de paz, ya los medicamentos no le funcionaban. Las pesadillas y las voces la asediaban incluso cuando estaba despierta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Rukia?

— No muy bien, Dr. Kurosaki— La chica tenía su cabeza recargada en el regazo del joven doctor.

— Es una pena— Él le acariciaba los cabellos tiernamente.

— Pero cuando estoy junto a usted siento que las voces se acallan.

— ¿Y qué te dicen esas voces?— Permitió que la chica empezara a acariciarlo en uno de sus muslos.

— No sé cómo decírselo, es inapropiado— Ella dirigió sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón del doctor.

— No creo que sea tan inapropiado como cuando me visitas en mi oficina durante mis guardias nocturnas, Rukia— Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en su regazo y le estaba quitando la corbata y la bata.

— Usted me dijo que podía hacerlo si me apetecía hablar o cosas así...

— ¿Y hoy te apetece hablar?

— No, me apetece que me toque... que use su poder sobre mí...

— Ah, Rukia, así nunca vas a mejorar— Le dijo cuando ya la tenía desnuda y bajo él.

— No me interesa mejorar, no hay nada para mí fuera de este lugar...

— ¿Ni siquiera yo?

— En especial ustéd, no creo que a su esposa le agrade saber acerca de nuestro acuerdo, ella es demasiado celosa y no le gusta compartir. A mí tampoco, pero puedo hacer una excepción por usted.

— ¿Lo sabías?— Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido, ella no estaba encerrada en cualquier recinto, de hecho, tenía suerte de no estar encerrado en ese lugar también— No te preocupes por ella, tú siempre serás mi prioridad.

Los mutantes no eran bien vistos por la población común y trabajar para un laboratorio de experimentación no lo alejaba del peligro, pero, por la pequeña telépata que gemía suavemente por él, haría lo que fuera...

No por nada había comenzado a trabajar en esas instalaciones.

Ella lo había contactado con su mente y ahora se aseguraría de que siempre estuvieran juntos. Ni el hermano de ella, temeroso de su poder; ni el gobierno, codicioso de sus habilidades, podrían alejarlos. Su poder era demasiado volátil y él fue el único que había podido estabilizarla en incontables ocasiones. 

Por fin le servía de algo su poder de silenciar, temporalmente, el poder de otros mutantes.

Sí, ella siempre sería su prioridad.


	7. Day 7: Are you even listening to me? / ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Y cómo te decía, Rukia, Ishida no se deja de quejar porque no le hago caso.

Estaba en la cama, desnudo después de hacer el  _ amor  _ con la chica que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Me escuchas, Rukia?

Se volteó, la abrazó por el costado y pasó su mano por sus tetas, medio ansioso de volver a adentrarse en ella.

— Ah, lo olvidaba, no puedes responderme...

Acarició las cicatrices y costuras que estaban en todo su cuerpo después de su último intento de suicidio, el exitoso y que la llevó directo a sus brazos, especialmente las cicatrices las de su garganta que le robaron la capacidad de hablar, parte de su castigo eterno. 

— No importa, sólo importa que ya estás conmigo.

Ella se giró sobre la cama y lo miró, con sus ojos vacíos por las maldiciones que Ichigo utilizó para sacarla del averno y llevarla al abismo que ahora era su hogar.

— ¿Acaso quieres hacerlo otra vez?

Ella sólo asintió y se dejó llevar por los caprichos del demonio que la salvó y la condenó al mismo tiempo.

Irónicamente, nunca se sintió más viva y despierta que durante su vida.


End file.
